lojkybffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
BF Fanfic: Greed
This story starts after Vargas, Selena, Zelnite, and Lava leave the tavern in my 6 Heroes fanfic. Selena grabs Zelnite by the hood and Lava by the arm and pulls them out of the tavern. May: She's got spunk. So did you change your mind about proposing. Vargas: I changed my mind before I met Selena. You, May, need a boyfriend. You were better than just bartending. May: Um... May (thinking to herself): Maybe I do, but at least I don’t have two lovers like you Vargas. I imagine that that thoroughly sucks. As Vargas called after the trio, another man came in. May recognized the man. May: Hi there. What can I get for you? Weiss: I’m here to bring you to the royal family. We have heard you are a half decent dancer and our last one was so boring we just killed her. May (thinking to herself): Wow! I can get out of this job! Finally! May: How much does it pay? Weiss: Enough to keep you alive. It certainly pays more than this dump. Seria (who was in the corner making out with Karl): May, you don’t want to give up on this job! This is your father’s tavern! You just gonna give it away? Seria and Karl were regulars ever since the tavern had opened. May: I have Lemia. I’ll tell her to run the shop for me. She needs something to do, after all, all she does is sit around in my house playing with her necromancy. Weiss escorts May home after she closes the tavern that night. She tells Lemia, and Lemia agrees. Weiss gave her five million zel and walked out. After a day of riding on a eagle, Weiss and May arrived at the Atharva Republic. There they met up with the new leader of the land. Falma. A man so powerful, stronger people didn’t dare oppose him. Weiss: Here she is. Not a scratch. Falma: Hello. Can you show me your dancing? Our last dancer was not the best. Some samba dancer. Ramia? Weiss: Ramna, My Liege. Falma: That doesn’t matter. Please show me if you can dance or not. When May showed off her dancing, Falma loved it. May decided she liked it here, so the king prepared a room for her. The king declared her the royal dancer of the New Atharva Republic. A few days later, a man in a large hat came to the kingdom. Falma decided to show his new dancer to him. Man: I am Grafl. How are you May? Your dancing is heard of throughout the kingdom. May: N-nice t-to make your aquaintence. May (thinking to herself): He's handsome and he's nice. The three of them laughed and had a good time the rest of the day. After the king went to bed, he left them alone in the throne room, saying to clean up after themselves. Grafl: Do you slow dance? May: I can. Grafl: Rin, Len, something slower please. Grafl and May slow danced the night away, and May determined that she was in love. One day, Falma was infuriated, so he called May out. May: Would you like me to dance, My Lord? Falma: I told you to call me FALMA!!!! May: Yes My Lo- Falma. Falma: Do your best dance. May did as she was told and the king was stronger. Falma was so happy May lifted his spirits, that he proposed to her on the spot. Falma: Will you marry me? May: I-uh-um... Falma: Do you have a lover? May: I love someone else, Falma. Falma was infuriated. He demanded that she tell him who she loved. She knew what Falma would do to Grafl, despite their friendship. When she refused, Falma called Grafl. Grafl: Falma? What is it? Falma: We would like a ride on your airship. The three of us should have some fun. Grafl dutifully obeyed and the three of them boarded the ship. When they were on the ship, Falma ordered Grafl to make it go as high as it can. Grafl: Why the sudden lust for adventure? Falma: I'm changed. When they got up high, Falma pushed May off the boat, then jumped off himself. Grafl grabbed him before he could plummet though Falma: Let me die. She doesn't love me! Grafl: Though I too loved her, I saved the man who is like a brother to me. You are too important to die. They hugged it out. When they landed, there was a rustle of leaves, and a dragon came out. Though the two fought valiantly, Grafl lost his life. Falma held May and Grafl in his heart forever.